You're Beautiful
by luishana
Summary: Haruno Sakura, una joven a convertirse en monja... Haruno Saruko, un joven cantante que se unirá al grupo mas famoso del momento. El destino siempre juega muy extraño y hará que la vida de estos dos jóvenes cambie para siempre. Basado en un dorama.


Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia, una historia bastante linda. Esta basado en un dorama del mismo nombre.

Espero y lo disfruten como los demas...

Una aclaracion antes de comenzar, este capitulo es piloto, si realmente les gusta la historia y demas, me gustaria que me dijeran para continuar, sino para enfocarme en otras cosas...

bien sin mas los dejo

disfrutenlo...

* * *

Haruno Sakura, no se pueden decir muchas cosas de ella, siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona que no sobre sale; a decir verdad, su vida -desde que tiene memoria- no ha sido muy afortunada. Al ser huérfana y haber crecido en un orfanatorio de monjas, nunca conoció más allá, así decidió dedicar su vida al servicio de Dios, a penas a sus 18 años, ya comenzaba el proceso para convertirse en una gran monja, cosa que realmente le hacía feliz.

No obstante, uno nunca controla lo que el destino tiene preparado para cada quien, y era momento de que esa pequeña niña se diera cuenta de su destino.

— ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

La chica aprendiz de monja corría rápidamente, su rostro denotaba preocupación y miedo, miedo de que llegaría tarde a la ceremonia diaria, miedo de saber la reacción de la madre superiora. Ese pensamiento hizo un gran escalofrió en el cuerpo de la chica.

Apresuro el paso a todo lo que su cuerpo podía, corría por los jardines, llenos de flores, arboles y muchas estatuas; freno estrepitosamente ante una en particular, la estatua de una virgen, hizo reverencia e hizo oración por un pequeño momento.

El viento movía suavemente su habito de monja, sonrió con una gran tranquilidad, pero no duro mucho, un campanazo saco a la chica de sus pensamientos y recordó que iba tarde; nuevamente comenzó su recorrido, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la iglesia.

Por fin llego, en la entrada calmo su paso y se adentro lentamente para no ser detectada, vio como la ceremonia había comenzado, así que decidió sentarse en la última banca, por suerte, aun nadie la detectaba e inmediatamente se integró, una linda sonrisa picarona surgió en sus labios, se había salvado de un buen regaño.

-0-

— ¿Están listos?

— ¡Sí! —contestó efusivamente un joven rubio.

—Claro—respondió un pelinegro muy sonriente.

—Hmp—mustió otro chico de cabellos negros sin prestar tanta atención.

—Hay mucha gente que los aclama—dijo muy feliz un hombre de cabellos castaños—, así que ¡hagan su mejor esfuerzo!

— ¡Lo prometemos, de veras! —dijo el rubio muy animado—No lo defraudaremos, Presidente Yamato.

—No seas tan efusivo, Naruto—pidió su compañero, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y tú, no seas tan…—trató de decir el rubio, pero no se le ocurría ni una expresión para su colega— ¡Ayúdame, Sasuke!

—Tú empezaste, tú termínalo—contestó el otro chico algo fastidiado por el comportamiento de sus camaradas.

—Sai, no molestes a Naruto—ordenó Yamato para evitar problemas—. Bien chicos, ya es hora—agregó para calmarlos—. Salgan y den el mejor concierto de todos.

Y así, con un gran grito de todas las fanáticas, pancartas con mensajes que aclamaban a sus ídolos, el grupo _Shinobi_ salió para dar su gran concierto. Las fans no dejaban de gritar, era todo un gran alboroto; Naruto sonriente saludo a su público y se sentó para así poder tocar la batería; Sai, por su parte, tomo el bajo mientras sonreía más de lo normal y al final, Sasuke tomaba su guitarra y se colocaba frente al micrófono para así comenzar con el concierto.

Mucha gente se pregunta el por qué Sasuke, siendo tan serio, tan apartado de la gente y de los sentimientos, es cantante y líder del grupo; no solo eso, también se preguntan, como alguien como él, puede componer canciones tan hermosas; pero para ser sinceros, a las fans no les importaba, simplemente disfrutaban de su música.

-0-

La misa terminaba tranquilamente, la joven aprendiz de monja decidió salirse un poco antes para no ser detectada por la madre superiora… aunque fue demasiado tarde.

Frente a ella se encontraba una anciana, tranquila y pasiva; Sakura trago gordo, conocía bien el carácter fuerte de ella.

— ¡Sakura! —dijo la anciana muy tranquila.

— ¡Chiyo-sama! —dijo Sakura dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa.

El rostro de la madre superiora dibujo seriedad, Sakura comprendió todo, se había enterado de su retraso en la ceremonia, suspiro resignada.

—Limpiar bien las estatuas del patio, lavar pasillos y ventanas—comentó Sakura deduciendo el castigo.

—Con las estatuas está bien—dijo Chiyo cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa mas tierna para retirarse de ahí.

Si bien, Sakura conocía perfectamente el carácter fuerte de ella, también conocía su nobleza y comprensión.

-0-

— ¿Está bien tu garganta? —preguntó Yamato algo preocupado por su vocalista.

El concierto ya había finalizado y los chicos se dirigían a su hogar en su camioneta personal, como siempre Yamato los acompañaba para cerciorarse de que llegaran con bien, más que su manager y director, parecía su padre.

Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta hizo una mueca de fastidio y protegió su garganta, a pesar de tener malestares, nunca reconocería que está mal.

—El doctor dijo que dejaras de cantar por un tiempo y que solo hicieras playback—comentó Yamato algo molesto, no necesitaba la respuesta de Sasuke para saber que, en efecto, se encontraba mal.

—Todo salió bien ¿No es suficiente? —Comentó Sai mirando a Sasuke de soslayo—Aunque su voz tembló al final—agregó con una gran sonrisa—, estoy seguro que nadie se dio cuenta.

Sasuke hizo más grande su mueca, quería contestarle a su compañero, pero se le adelantaron.

— ¿Tú voz se quebró? —Preguntó muy angustiado el rubio— ¿En dónde? No me di cuenta—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Sasuke, tienes prohibido cantar en vivo—ordenó Yamato mientras revisaba unos papeles.

—Sí un cantante no puede cantar, ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? —preguntó con mucho fastidio.

—Viene el siguiente álbum por lo que debes estar bien—comentó Yamato mirando de reojo al chico—, le exiges mucho a tus cuerdas bucales, es mucho para ti.

—Hmp—dijo el pelinegro posando su vista hacia la ventana.

Naruto dio un suspiro y se recostó en su asiento, mientras que Sai abría su libro para seguir su lectura que había dejado pendiente antes del concierto.

—Buscaremos a otro cantante, como estaba planeado—comentó Yamato.

—Discúlpeme, pero no cualquiera puede cantar mis canciones—reclamó el pelinegro.

—No es cualquiera—explicó el director—, él es bastante bueno, pronto lo conocerás.

—Sea quien sea, lo estaré esperando—comentó Sasuke de forma macabra y perversa, no pensaba dejarle muy fácil el camino a su usurpador.

-0-

Feliz caminaba hacia el jardín, armada de una cubeta y varios trapos, Sakura sonreía, a pesar del pesado trabajo que se le asigno. Le agradaba hacer ese trabajo en particular, ya que, aunque sonara loco, siempre platicaba sobre su vida con las agraciadas estatuas.

—Hola—saludó muy feliz a la primera, la estatua de un santo.

Haciendo una reverencia comenzó a limpiar con el trapo, sonriente como de costumbre; era delicada con cada parte de su anatomía de mármol.

—Sabes, hoy llegue tarde a la ceremonia y por eso la madre superiora me castigo—comentó Sakura como si la estatua le fuera a contestar—. Pero, yo no lo veo como castigo, al contrario, me agrada mucho esta labor.

Dejo de tallar y su mente comenzó a divagar, una mueca de nostalgia se apodero de ella seguido de un gran suspiro.

— ¿Quién los atenderá cuando me valla a _Kumogakure_? —suspiró. Después de unos segundos de meditación cambio su cara y se sintió feliz con su labor, sin darse cuenta de que era completamente observada.

—Así que la otra parte es una dulce monja ¿eh?

Un hombre observaba a lo lejos a Sakura, llevaba tiempo mirándola y comparándola con una foto en mano, cada vez que lo hacia se sorprendía mas y mas por el extraordinario parecido.

Levanto sus lentes, suspiro y dijo:

— ¿De tantas cosas, por qué una monja?

-0-

—No tienes porque ir tú, Sakura—dijo Chiyo frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura abordaba una motoneta, preparada para ir por su boleto de pasaje ya que en dos días partiría a _Kumogakure _para comenzar su preparación.

—Es mi pasaje para poder ir allá—comentó la chica aprendiz mientras se colocaba el casco de seguridad—, yo soy la que tiene que ir a recogerlo.

—Sakura, ¿Crees poder evitar todo el ganado que se te cruce en el camino? —Preguntó con mucha incertidumbre la madre superiora—. Además, tu atuendo no ayuda bien.

Sakura se miro de pies a cabeza, era cierto que conducir una motoneta con un hábito no era la cosa más cómoda del mundo, pero ya era una experta en eso; además, ella comprendía la preocupación de la anciana, el convento estaba en medio de un gran campo, donde la gente vivía del ganado y lo que sembraba.

—Estaré bien—dijo Sakura muy sonriente—, llegare sana y salva.

La madre superiora suspiro un poco mas aliviada, aunque en su rostro aun la preocupación surgía, Sakura sonrió nuevamente y encendió la motoneta, miro al frente y arranco.

A Sakura siempre le ha agradado andar en la motoneta, sentía que eso desviaba un poco su vida rutinaria; sentir el viento en su rostro, el aroma del campo fresco, definitivamente era lo mejor, sobre todo en esta época del año que la chica adoraba, primavera. Y a pesar de ser finales de aquella linda estación, el clima era perfecto.

Un zumbido mucho más fuerte que el de la motoneta la distrajo, miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio un automóvil negro que iba atrás de ella, lo vio acercándose mucho a ella, así que decidió orillarse a la izquierda para que pudiera pasar, ya que el camino era muy angosto.

Para su sorpresa el vehículo, en vez de adelantarse, se orillo igual que ella, cosa que alerto un poco a Sakura, se tranquilizo y se orillo a la derecha para darle otra oportunidad al carro de que se adelantara, y así fue, el carro la adelanto, aunque de una forma un tanto estrepitosa; pero el susto de Sakura no quedo ahí, el auto freno violentamente frente de ella, tapándole el paso, inmediatamente Sakura freno.

Trago gordo y observo detenidamente el vehículo, vio como un hombre bajaba de ahí muy… torpemente, el hombre se atoro con el cinturón de seguridad y al momento de salir casi cae al suelo, inmediatamente se incorporo y se acerco a Sakura, la cual estaba estática en la motoneta.

—Hermana, usted conoce a Haruno Saruko ¿Verdad? —preguntó aquel hombre mirando fijamente a la chica.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó muy insegura ignorando la pregunta.

—Usted conoce a Haruno Saruko ¿Verdad? —volvió a preguntar aquel hombre.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó la chica muy insegura.

Aquel hombre de cabellos negros miro detenidamente a Sakura, completamente sorprendido, sí de lejos se parecían, de cerca eran idénticos; contemplo el rostro de la chica acercándose más para poder observar mejor.

—Realmente se parecen—murmuró aquel hombre más sorprendido aun.

Hurgo en sus bolsillos y saco una fotografía, Sakura arqueo una ceja y fijo su vista en dicho papel, estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad.

Miraba de un lado a otro, de la fotografía al rostro; una sonrisa surco en sus labios, realmente eran idénticos, a pesar de ser hombre y mujer, sus rostros eran similares gracias a que ninguno de los dos tuvo algún rasgo femenino, ni masculino.

-0-

—Haruno Saruko—gritó Yamato—, es el elegido.

En una gran junta ejecutiva, decidiendo el destino del grupo _Shinobi_, mostrando a la, que será, nueva estrella del grupo del momento.

—La voz de este chico es… ¡Increíble! —gritó Yamato mas emocionado mostrando fotos del joven mencionado—Una gran sorpresa.

-0-

Un gran grito se escucho en todo el lugar, aquel hombre de cabellos negros se había acercado tanto a Sakura que no le quedo otro remedio que gritar, por su parte, él se estremeció asustado por la reacción de la chica sin dejar siquiera reaccionar al gran golpe que Sakura le dio, justo en su zona más sensible.

— ¡Ah! —gritó ahora él agachándose por el dolor.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo, su adrenalina había bajado y se calmo un poco, comenzó a preocuparse por el golpe que le dio, aunque en el fondo se lo merecía.

— ¿Por qué hiciste…?—trató de preguntar pero nuevamente Sakura lo golpeo, esta vez en su rostro con un fuerte puñetazo.

Para suerte de la chica, le habían enseñado defensa personal, pero también le enseñaron que lo mejor es huir en esos casos, sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la motoneta para alejarse lo más rápido de ahí.

Aquel hombre, aun retorciéndose en su dolor, reaccionó que la chica se alejaba, así que con dolor y todo, monto su auto para poder seguirla, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella.

Una gran persecución se armo, a pesar de que iban a baja velocidad por el terreno y la zona; la chica acelero un poco más, aquel hombre imito su acción, saco su cabeza por la ventana cuando vio que estaba más cerca de ella.

— ¡Por favor, espere! —gritó el hombre muy desesperado.

Sakura solo lo veía de reojo para no perder la vista del camino, a pesar del miedo que sentía su mirada demostraba determinación de arreglárselas por sí misma, así que acelero todo lo que la simple motoneta podía dar.

— ¡Hermana! —gritó mas fuerte el hombre—¿No conoce a Haruno Saruko? —preguntó con la esperanza que así la chica se detuviera.

Nuevamente la chica lo miro, ahora algo confundida por la desesperación que mostraba el hombre.

—Le pasó algo malo a Haruno Saruko.

Al instante Sakura freno de golpe, sorprendida por el comentario, completamente aterrada que algo malo le pasara a su hermano gemelo, sentía una gran angustia, sentía que el aire le comenzaba a faltar; inevitablemente su mandíbula comenzó a temblar, mientras que sus ojos levemente se cristalizaban.

-0-

—Haruno Saruko será el cuarto miembro—explicó Yamato a los presentes.

Todos los presentes miraban curiosos la fotografía del chico, aquel cabello rosa tan peculiar, aquel rostro tan angelical como el de una chica, y a pesar de eso, sus rasgos tenían su toque masculino, cosa que a los directivos les encanto. Definitivamente será un gran éxito.

-0-

— ¿Es realmente mi hermano Saruko? —se preguntaba a sí misma la joven monja.

No dejaba de mirar aquella fotografía, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su hermano y aquella fotografía la sorprendió por el cambio radical que había tenido su hermano en cuanto a su imagen.

—Hermana—llamó aquel hombre.

—Aun no soy oficialmente una monja—aclaró Sakura—, solo soy una candidata de primer nivel.

El hombre de cabellos negros suspiro pesadamente y dijo:

—Hermana en entrenamiento, la razón por la que vine es para darle noticias importantes acerca de Saruko.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano? —preguntó Sakura muy angustiada.

—Algo grande ha pasado—comenzó a explicar—, Saruko fue elegido para unirse al famoso grupo _Shinobi_—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura se limito a arquear una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

— ¿Eh? —dijo la chica.

—Hermana ¿No conoce al grupo _Shinobi_? —preguntó borrando su gran sonrisa.

—Le dije que no soy una monja oficial—explicó Sakura ignorando la pregunta.

—Eso no es importante ahora—dijo el hombre exaltado—. Te digo que Saruko entro al grupo más famoso de Konoha.

— ¡Ah! —soltó Sakura comprendiendo—Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó muy confundida.

—Yo… Tobi, he venido a pedirle un gran favor—dijo hincándose frente a la chica.

—No es para tanto, señor—dijo Sakura apenada por el comportamiento del hombre.

— ¡Por favor, ayude a Saruko! —suplicó agachando la mirada, con la esperanza de una respuesta positiva—Su hermano, su propia sangre… ¡Sálvelo!

— ¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntó Sakura sin dudarlo.

— ¿Cómo? —repitió Tobi soltando un gran suspiro.

Subió la mirada para ver fijamente a la chica y sonrió con algo de suplica, como un niño cuando quiere pedir un regalo a su madre; Sakura simplemente trago gordo.

— ¡Conviértete en Saruko! —dijo Tobi.

El aliento en Sakura se marcho de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos, comenzó a sentir un temblor en sus manos, estaba completamente sorprendida, en definitiva, esa era la idea más loca que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-0-

—Solo necesito que firme el contrato—comentó Yamato tomando la carpeta con dicho documento—, ya debe estar por llegar. Nos ha tocado el premio mayor.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado bonito? —Cuestionó un asistente de Yamato—. Te creería si me dijeras que es una niña.

—Es la tendencia en estos días—explicó el presidente—, nuestro chico guapo. Este bien.

—Ya veo—dijo el asistente sin dejar de ver la foto de Haruno Saruko.

-0-

—Solo necesito firmar ¿Verdad? —preguntó Sakura muy nerviosa.

Tobi y ella bajaban del vehículo, se encontraban a las afueras de un gran edificio.

—Nada malo le va a pasar a mi hermano ¿Verdad? —cuestionó la chica ahora muy preocupada.

—Este bien—contestó Tobi—. Sólo hubo un pequeño accidente. Si firmas los papeles no habrá ningún problema.

Sakura se quedo un poco pensativa, no estaba aun segura si hacerlo, en realidad el tipo no le daba mucha confianza, pero había algo que le decía que tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por su hermano.

—Quédate aquí, iré a estacionar el auto.

Tobi subió al automóvil dejando a la chica frente al edificio. La chica comenzó a caminar por un largo camino para llegar a la puerta, miro a su alrededor y vio a muchas chicas, sentadas, como esperando algo o a alguien. Chicas con pancartas, letreros que decían algo sobre un tal _Shinobi. _Algunas chicas lucían desesperadas, irritadas por el calor que hacía.

Miro a una chica en especial, que lucía diferente a las demás, como si fuera la líder. Y en efecto, porque al momento de que Sakura se acerco a ella, la chica se puso de pie y todas las demás la siguieron.

—Tú eres una monja—dijo la líder, una chica rubia de ojos azules— ¿Es de verdad?

—No, aun no soy una monja oficial—contestó Sakura.

—Ya veo—dijo la chica que estaba al lado de la rubia.

—Realmente tu atuendo resalta—comentó la líder mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

—A ella si le harán caso—comento la chica con coletas al lado de la rubia en un tono de celos y angustia.

—Todas están aquí para conocer al grupo _Shinobi _¿Verdad? —comentó Sakura.

—Hemos estado vigilando por tres días, pero no hemos visto nada aun—comentó la rubia muy decepcionada y triste.

— ¿Eso significa que no los veré hoy? —preguntó Sakura mas para sí misma, recordando el motivo por el cual está ahí.

—Nosotras también los queremos conocer hoy, a partir de mañana comienzan los exámenes parciales y ya no habrá otra oportunidad.

De pronto los guardias de seguridad salieron corriendo hacia la entrada del auto, por donde Sakura había llegado. Las demás chicas se alertaron y comenzaron a gritar, la única razón por la cual los guardias hayan corrido así es porque el grupo _Shinobi_ se encontraba cerca. La rubia corrió rápidamente al igual que las otras. Sakura se quedo estática sin reaccionar bien, miro al suelo y ahí encontró un pequeño letrero con el nombre del grupo.

Sakura lo levanto y corrió hacia la multitud para entregarlo, todas las chicas gritaban en coro "Shinobi". La aprendiz de monja se quedo a uno par de metros de todas, miro fijamente la camioneta que llego.

— ¿Shinobi? ¿Son ellos?—susurró viendo fijamente a la camioneta.

Y al ver abrir la puerta se quedo aun mas impresionada, miro a un joven de cabellos negros, el cual fue el primero en bajar, tan serio y sereno. El segundo tan sonriente y misterioso. Por último, un rubio muy alegre.

Sakura quedo en estado de shock, jamás había visto a tres personas tan hermosas, tan bellas. Un leve sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas y una sensación nueva la invadía por completo. Su color en el rostro incremento al ver como los chicos se acercaban a ella, pero simplemente era para pasar de largo.

Sasuke, al verla arqueo una ceja, la miro fijamente y sin más la ignoro para seguir su camino. Sai sonrió aun mas cuando se percato que la chica lo miraba y Naruto se sorprendió completamente al ver a una chica así.

— ¡Oh! —soltó Naruto y vio que sostenía una pancarta, saco un plumón de su pantalón y le dio un autógrafo bastante emocionado, al terminar hizo una reverencia— ¡Adiós!

Las chicas gritaban más y más emocionadas siguiendo al grupo, pasaron junto a Sakura y una golpeo a Sakura en el hombro, haciendo que girara y que reaccionara de su trance.

— ¿Tienes un letrero de _Shinobi_? —Preguntó Tobi, pero Sakura no contesto— ¡Hey!

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Sakura muy exaltada.

—No importa—dijo Tobi—, aquí está un traje de tu hermano con una peluca—comentó enseñándole una bolsa que traía—. Vamos.

-0-

Esperando afuera de los baños, Tobi se encontraba aburrido, viendo para todos lados, completamente desesperado, miro una mosca que se encontraba volando cerca y comenzó a perseguirla para matarla, total, una sana y entretenida forma de diversión.

Comenzó a perseguirla y a tratar de aplastarla, pero la mosca se escapaba, corrió tan rápido que cuenta no se dio que había una pequeña mesa cerca y tropezó con ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Sakura saliendo del baño.

—Si, no te preocup…—dijo Tobi mientras se levantaba, pero no termino la frase ya que se quedo completamente impactado.

Sakura se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse, se alejo un poco y Tobi soltó un gran grito.

— ¡Eres idéntica a Saruko!

Vio de pies a cabeza a Sakura, ya no traía su traje de monja, ahora vestía unos pantalones rasgados, con una playera negra y una chaqueta de cuero, su cabello rosa ahora lucia corto gracias a una peluca corta y alborotada.

—Me siento como un fraude—comentó Sakura muy apenada.

— ¿Fraude? Es por el bien de tu hermano, para cumplir su sueño. Tu solo cierra los ojos y firma.

—Estos pantalones se me caen, están muy grandes—dijo Sakura sosteniendo sus pantalones.

—Ya es tarde, vamos—Tobi ignoro a Sakura y la jalo a la oficina donde ya los esperaban.

-0-

—Haruno Saruko—dijo Yamato al verlo entrar junto con su representante—. Por fin estas aquí.

Yamato se acerco y tomo por los hombros a _Saruko_ y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Leíste el contrato completo? —preguntó Yamato.

—Si, está todo bien—contesto Tobi antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo.

—Vamos a firmar—dijo Yamato jalando a _Saruko _hacia la mesa.

La chica miro el papel muy nerviosa, miro hacia donde estaba Tobi, el cual le hizo una seña de que firmara; ni siquiera sabía cómo, nunca le paso por la mente si su hermano tenía alguna firma en especial, tenia tanto que no lo veía.

—Solo pon tu nombre—dijo Tobi tratando de calmarla.

Sakura respiro hondo y comenzó a escribir _Haruno Saruko _sin siquiera poner alguna firma en especial. Trago gordo, su respiración incremento y comenzó levemente a temblar.

—Bien—dijo Yamato muy sonriente viendo el contrato. Tobi soltó un suspiro de alivio al igual que Sakura, pasaron bien la prueba.

— ¿Es él? —preguntó Sasuke entrando a la oficina de golpe, muy serio pero a la vez disgustado— ¿Él es el de la voz angelical?

—Me alegra que estés aquí, quería presentártelo—comentó Yamato muy tranquilo—. También quiero que vengan Sai y Naruto.

Sasuke ignoro el comentario de su jefe y camino con paso firme y mirada penetrante hasta donde estaba _Saruko_, estando de frente no pudo evitar verlo con desprecio a su suplente. Golpeo la mesa con sus manos y se inclino hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara del nuevo integrante mirándolo fijamente.

Sakura, por su parte, evitaba la mirada del chico, se puro realmente nerviosa y lo único que hacía era rogar que su nuevo compañero no la descubriera.

Sus ojos se enfocaban a otras cosas, mirando al suelo, al techo, evitando hacer contacto con el chico, pero por inercia, como si una fuerza la llamara giro sus orbes verdes para encontrarse con unos pozos negros, tan negros y profundos, inevitablemente un sonrojo surco en sus mejillas.

— ¿Realmente eres tan bueno? —preguntó Sasuke haciendo que Sakura olvidara su sonrojamiento.

Sasuke se alejo un poco, vio el contrato en la mesa y lo tomo observándolo detenidamente.

—Incluso más importante que el contrato, tengo que confirmar algo.

Sin decir nada mas rodeo la mesa y tomo a _Saruko_ por el brazo jalándolo, sin cuidado ni delicadeza. Sakura no supo ni que decir y simplemente fue llevada por él, ya que con su fuerza masculina no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

—Sasuke ¡Espera! —gritó Yamato.

-0-

Un cuarto de estudio de música era el lugar perfecto para estar, el grupo _Shinobi _lo sabía y era su lugar preferido en la empresa, pues aparte de ensayar podían descansar. Naruto tomo su guitarra para tocar un par de notas, nada especial, mientras Sai revisaba unos papeles.

Pero esa tranquilidad acabo al ver como Sasuke abría la puerta violentamente junto con otro chico, el líder del grupo aventó a _Saruko_ cerca de Sai y cerró la puerta de golpe, tomo la llave para así asegurarse que nadie entrara.

—Tú debes ser Haruno Saruko—dijo Sai viendo al mencionado atentamente y poniendo un brazo en su hombro.

Sakura se asusto por la cercanía y se alejo rápido de ahí, aunque algo torpe, ya que choco con el chico rubio, quien había dejado su guitarra en el sillón.

—Este chico es muy pequeño—mencionó Naruto al medirlo con su estatura.

De igual manera Sakura se alejo de Naruto, quedando nuevamente cerca de Sasuke, el cual seguía con una mirada de molestia y fastidio.

—Abre la puerta, Sasuke—gritó Yamato desde afuera golpeando.

—Saruko—gritó Tobi muy nervioso.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, las palabras no salían, sabía que estaba en aprietos y algo tenía que hacer antes de que la descubrieran.

—Canta—ordenó Sasuke—. Necesito escucharte yo mismo para decidir si acepto o no. Si yo no acepto tu talento, no importa cuántos contratos firmes con el presidente Yamato. No te aceptaremos en el equipo.

Y así los nervios de Sakura incrementaron un cien por ciento, los otros chicos solo veían en silencio la escena, siempre han pensado que Sasuke es un tanto rudo con sus métodos, pero ya lo conocían y era la única forma.

—El presidente Yamato hablo muy bien de ti—comentó Sai—, estoy ansioso de escucharte.

— ¿Tienes una voz increíble? —Preguntó Naruto tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente—. Canta una canción, déjame escucharte—dijo muy sonriente.

Todos estaban a la expectativa, esperando a escuchar por fin la tan aclamada voz de ese chico, Sasuke completamente irritado de que él no dijera nada, ni siquiera un comentario. Afuera aun peleaban por tratar de abrir la puerta, golpeando y gritando para que les hicieran caso, Yamato mando a su asistente por la llave maestra.

Tobi se angustió, podrían descubrir su fraude, como lo había llamado Sakura, pero no podía permitirlo.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Sasuke con una media sonrisa de triunfo.

Sakura abrió la boca levemente, quería salir corriendo de ahí, no tenía necesidad de estar soportando todo eso.

—Vamos, Saruko—gritó Tobi—. Haz algo, canta. No te des por vencido, por fin has logrado tu sueño, lo que siempre has querido en la vida.

Aquel grito de aliento de Tobi conmovió a Sakura, le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual su hermano se había convertido en estrella, un nudo en la garganta de la chica apareció, pero no era momento, tenía que hacer algo, pronto.

—No puedes hacerlo—dijo Sasuke respondiendo su pregunta. Tomo el contrato y lo tomo con las dos manos para partirlo a la mitad, no tenia caso trabajar con alguien así.

Una voz, una linda voz angelical comenzó a escucharse, Sasuke bajo lentamente el contrato y miro a su nuevo compañero cantar, un tono tan rítmico, melodioso y afinado, como de los mismos ángeles. Al parecer no era mentira lo que decían de él. Aunque fue algo raro para todos, ya que cantaba una canción de iglesia, pero no importo, porque lo que quería Sasuke ya lo consiguió.

—Apúrate y abre la puerta—ordenó Yamato a su asistente que llego con la llave.

Entraron todos al estudio, viendo a todos los chicos muy callados, Tobi sonrió ampliamente, al parecer Sakura no lo había hecho tan mal. Sasuke por su parte se limito a hacer una mueca de insatisfacción, para su desgracia tenía que aceptar que, en efecto, canta muy bien, giro y salió del lugar sin decir nada mas entregándole el contrato intacto al presidente.

Sai le ofreció una sonrisa a Sakura y salió de ahí siguiendo a Sasuke; Naruto se acerco a ella muy contento.

—Tienes una voz asombrosa, ¡de veras! —dijo muy animado—. No pensé que cantaras tan bien—dijo eso dándole una palmada a Sakura, quien hizo una mueca de dolor, no estaba acostumbrada a un trato tan brusco—, al parecer el _teme_ te ha aceptado. Así que ahora somos un equipo.

Naruto también salió de ahí casi corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Yamato sonrió y se acerco a Sakura.

—Ya está todo listo—dijo muy animado.

Tobi solo respiro con tranquilidad, con alivio, ya era la segunda vez que estuvieron a punto de echarse todo a perder, por suerte para él, Sakura -de cierta forma- supo controlar el asunto.

-0-

—Se que son gemelos pero estoy completamente sorprendido—comentó Tobi.

Ya habían salido del edificio y fueron a caminar un rato a un parque cercano, Sakura necesitaba tranquilizarse después de todo la tensión que tuvo. Ahora más tranquila, ya usando nuevamente su atuendo de monja.

—Tengo que volver y orar ahora—dijo Sakura—, por favor dígale a mi hermano que vaya a visitarme antes de que me vaya a _Kumogakure _este fin de semana.

Tobi se detuvo en seco— ¿Te vas a _Kumogakure_? —preguntó muy sorprendido y alterado.

— ¿Mi hermano no se lo dijo? Le envié una carta—explicó Sakura—. Me iré allá para poder convertirme en una monja y servirle al señor orando y haciendo servicio social—dijo muy entusiasmada.

—No puedes irte—dijo Tobi.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Sakura.

—Por favor…—suspiró— ¡Se Saruko por un mes! Tenemos una conferencia de prensa el domingo y debes de ir.

—Eso no tiene sentido—dijo Sakura—, dígale a mi hermano que valla.

—Por favor—repitió el hombre.

—Yo me voy—dijo Sakura algo indignada.

—Saruko no puede cerrar los ojos—gritó Tobi en signo de desesperación.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Sakura sin entender bien.

—Es mi culpa, le dije que se hiciera un retoque en la cara, pero la cirugía salió mal y ahora está en _Sunagakure_, en rehabilitación y durara un mes. Solo te pido eso, un mes.

—Al suplantar su lugar, se refiere a cantar y bailar con ellos—dijo Sakura con un poco de pánico—y pretender ser un hombre ¿No?

—Así es.

—Esto es ridículo—dijo Sakura—. No puedo hacerlo.

Sakura salió corriendo sin decir nada mas, Tobi se alarmo y comenzó a seguirla, pero esta vez si se le escapo.

-0-

Desde que llego Sakura al convento se fue directo a la capilla para orar, se sentía sucia ante dios, sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal y debía reivindicar su mala acción.

—Sakura, es muy tarde—dijo Chiyo—. Desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa más que orar. ¿Le paso algo malo a tu hermano?

—Si—contestó Sakura—, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Mañana me iré para convertirme en monja.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué te quieres convertir en monja? —cuestionó la madre superiora.

—Porque…—dudó un momento— así lo quiso dios.

—No pregunto los deseos del señor, sino los tuyos—argumentó la anciana.

—Yo estoy aquí desde que era una niña y nunca he pensado en nada mas aparte de convertirme en monja—contestó Sakura no muy segura de su respuesta.

—Todavía estas joven y puedes ver muchas cosas más—argumentó la madre—, aun tu destino no está escrito.

—Es voluntad del señor que yo lo haga—insistía la chica.

—Nadie puede estar seguro de su voluntad, a veces uno debe hacer sacrificios en la vida, pero otras veces no, piénsalo bien.

Dicho esto la anciana se marcho del lugar, dejando a Sakura muy pensativa, realmente muy seria, pensando en su vida. Nunca se había cuestionado de tal manera su camino y su futuro, su vida. Siempre había sido lo que quería, convertirse en monja, pero ahora con lo que le pasa a su hermano, siente que debe ayudarlo, que necesita ayudarlo, una necesidad enorme por cumplir el sueño de su hermano.

Su sueño, el mayor sueño de su hermano… ser famoso, ser cantante como su padre, poder ser conocido en todo el mundo para que así, para que así su madre lo viera y volviera con ellos a casa.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de esos orbes verdes, siempre le hizo tanta falta su madre, su padre; su hermano se encargaba de ella y la protegía de los demás niños, sentía que le debía mucho a su hermano y no podía dejarlo solo, no ahora que estaba a punto de cumplir su mayor sueño.

Se levanto y seco sus lágrimas con una gran sonrisa, después de todo, no tenía tanta prisa de convertirse en monja.

-0-

Un gran día para el grupo _Shinobi_, la unión de su nuevo integrante. La prensa esperaba con ansias ese día y se hizo una gran reunión para conocer a Haruno Saruko.

—Gracias por venir—dijo Yamato a la presa—, con ustedes el grupo Shinobi.

Los tres chicos salieron de una gran puerta, todos vistiendo de blanco para la presentación, con su porte de elegancia. Sasuke lucia bastante inconforme, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Naruto, como siempre muy sonriente a la prensa.

-0-

—A partir de ahora, seré Haruno Saruko.

Sakura se miraba al espejo, contemplando su última vista como una monja. Se quito su traje y con una delicadeza lo dejo sobre el lavabo del baño. Se quito su collar y anillo distintivos y con un gran suspiro miro su cabello, no era muy largo, pero era algo que le encantaba.

Lentamente comenzó a cortar sus cabellos rosas, dejando caer grandes mechones al suelo, dejándolo corto y alborotado, como lo usaría su hermano. Comenzó a vendarse su torso para poder ocultar su distinción como mujer. Se puso un pantalón blanco, camisa y saco del mismo color. Se peino y acomodo los mechones, colocándose sus zapatos y amarrándose las agujetas, miraba uno de sus mechones en el suelo, como dándole una despedida a toda su parte femenina. Se puso loción para hombre y fingiendo una sonrisa varonil salió al llamado de su nueva vida, una vida que le tenía muchas sorpresas.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, la verdad hace tanto que no escribia mucho jeje

creo que me oxide un poco

disculpen si encuentran errores y demas

por cierto, en caso de que el nombre del grupo no fuera de su agrado estoy abierta a otros nombres, asi que...

sugerencias, regaños, comentarios, etc... un rw no cuesta mucho

gracias y espero vernos pronto =)


End file.
